1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sterilization containers; more particularly to closable containers for holding items that are subjected to sterilization processes and for storing and transporting such items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for holding goods such as medical instruments, textiles and the like while they are subjected to sterilization processes within the chamber of a sterilizer are well known. The purpose of such containers is to provide a convenient means for storing and transporting the goods in a sterile condition, and for maintaining that sterile condition up to the time the goods are used such as, for example, when the surgeon uses a surgical instrument on a patient in the operating room.
Among the problems associated with the use of containers for the purposes just described are (i) the structure of the container must allow the interior of the container to be subjected to the same environment as that present in the sterilizer chamber during all phases of the sterilization cycle; (ii) after sterilization is complete, the interior of the container, in which sterile goods are present, must be protected against the intrusion of bacteria in any form; and (iii) the structure of the container must provide convenient operation and not be easily subjected to physical damage during handling in a way that could adversely affect the sterility of the interior.
Known sterilization containers are shown in West German Patent Application Nos. 23 01 144 and 22 07 339. Both of these containers employ filters to provide free access to the container interior by the environment within the sterilizer chamber and to block the passage of bacteria. In the former, the container cover is perforated and the filter rests beneath the perforation; in the latter, the bottom of the container is perforated and a filter rests directly on the perforated bottom.
With either arrangement just described, there exists the danger that the filter will be damaged in the area of the perforations or otherwise rendered ineffective. Mechanical damage to the filter might occur, for example, when an object is inserted through the perforations from the outside and pierces the filter. The filter also could be subjected to high dust loads or moisture, either one of which can render the filter ineffective such that bacteria can pass or grow through it. Further, the exposed filter can serve as a focal point for contamination such as drops of human saliva emitted during coughing; the bacteria present in the saliva can multiply rapidly on the filter material and thereby render the filter unusable. Any other source of droplets falling on the filter provides a source of contamination.
The known sterilization containers are subject to still further disadvantages. There is the unavoidable problem in steam sterilization processes of condensate forming when the steam contacts cool surfaces. In the case of a container with a perforated cover, such condensate forming above the cover can fall through the perforations into the container interior. The presence of this additional condensate significantly complicates the drying operation that occurs at the end of the sterilization cycle. In the case of a container with a perforated bottom, the use of a so-called "wet-covering" of disinfectant over the contaminated instruments carried in the container during transport is not possible. A "wet-cover" is often required and can be used only when the bottom of the container is waterproof.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with known sterilization containers by providing a container that is closed on all sides, yet permits free access to the container interior by the sterilizing environment and prevents the passage of microbial contamination, thereby assuring sterile storage and transporting of the container contents.